Titanic vs Revolutionary Road
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: What would you know about any of it Quinn? With your perfect husband and perfect kids. You're Revolutionary Road and I'm Titanic.


_Titanic vs. Revolutionary Road_

_You're Revolutionary Road and I'm Titanic._

She'd have to find a better reference for their lives, because admittedly that had been a bad comparison in the first place. Both were terribly sad stories where no one ended up with what they wanted, and right now in that moment? Rachel Berry had everything she wanted, and she'd be happy to leave the tragedy behind."Why are you hanging on? It's not healthy Rachel, you just keep breaking each others hearts and that's not fair to anyone."

"What would you know about any of it Quinn? With your perfect husband and your perfect kids. You're Revolutionary Road and I'm Titanic." She doesn't add that everyone knows which story was better but she's pretty sure that it hangs there in the silence between them. It didn't matter; she didn't have anything else to say to Quinn anyway, she didn't need to hear another lecture from her happily married friend about how her relationship was less then perfect. As always, the best at a dramatic exit, Rachel couldn't help but take a sense of satisfaction when she snapped her cell phone shut. It was no slammed door and if she tried to pretend that she didn't hear the dial tone first it made her feel better.

Quinn had no right to judge, because sure maybe she and Noah didn't have the most solid relationship but they loved each other and that was all that mattered right?

_x-o-x-o_

_You're Revolutionary Road..._

Who was Rachel to judge? Quinn doesn't wait through the silence to hear whatever else Rachel has to say before she slammed her phone back into the cradle. Rachel who had been with the same guy on and off again longer then Quinn had been married, but she hadn't been able to get a decent commitment out of him. Sure maybe she hadn't jetted off after high school to New York City to become famous. Maybe she had married the first decent guy that came along that took an interest in her despite the fact that she was teenage mother. But he was a nice boy who took care of her and maybe it had been settling for the life with a minivan and the house in the suburbs filled with her pretty little blond family, but it was stable.

She has the stability she'd been so desperate for since she'd found out she was pregnant at sixteen. So maybe it wasn't all passion, but she had a nice home and a sweet husband. She had a picture perfect family so Rachel had no leg to stand on, but dammit the reference sucked because neither of those stories had a happy ending.

_x-o-x-o _

_...and I'm Titanic._

"What the hell is your problem?" Noah had shown up about ten minutes after Rachel had ended her conversation with Quinn. He of course was acting as if the fight they'd had before they both went to work had never happened. _That_ was exactly what she had been complaining to Quinn about – they loved each other, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind about the way she felt about him, but a part of her couldn't help but think that Quinn had to be right.

"Quinn and I had a fight." Rachel's words were clipped because she didn't want to have another asinine fight with Noah about anything but what she wanted to fight with him about. Was it too much to want at least a little bit of commitment out of the guy she had been dating for over a decade?

"You and Quinn never fight, what do you have to fight about?" He's really only half paying attention, there'd been some game on while he was at work so he was watching some highlights show.

"We were actually fighting about us."

"Us? Since when are you and Quinn and _us_? Cause I gotta say Berry the idea of you and my baby mama..." He smirked the smirk that had made Rachel fall a little bit in love with him in high school and she almost second guessed herself for launching into the fight that could end it all.

"Not me and Quinn, you and me. I'm so tired of everything. I'm tired of our relationship going nowhere." She's gotten his full attention now, she's standing in the doorway that separates the kitchen from her tiny living room and he's pushed himself off of the couch to stand in front of her.

"Where the hell is this coming from? All you ever talk about is how much you love our life, glad we're not tied down to things. I'm pretty sure the last time you said it you even referenced Quinn's life." He's angry, she can tell by the way his nostrils flare a little bit and he's pulled himself up to his full height.

But she's angry too, and she's not scared of Noah Puckerman and her voice carries a lot more then his does thanks to her many years of training on the stage. So she's pretty sure that when she does explode on him the entire apartment building can hear (Mrs. Silver in 3b is probably pretty proud of her because she always goes on about when she was going to marry that nice Jewish boy).

"Fuck Noah, it's not like I'm asking for a trip down the aisle and 2.5 kids with a house in the Hamptons. I would just like that after 10 years I'd be able to say that I live with my boyfriend. Not that he keeps his bachelor pad in the Bronx. You seem perfectly content to live like we have been forever, and dammit Noah I'm almost 30 and have nothing but a flourishing career on the stage to show for it."

She'd dated him for long enough that she thought she'd seen every facial expression Noah was able to make but this one was different. A mix of anger, incredulity and something she can't place. "Are you out of your fucking mind right now? Do you think that I've just been chilling? You think that I don't know that we've been stuck in the same damn place? But you're always rambling on and on about how great our life is. If I had thought that you wanted something more then what we have right now I would have been on my fucking knee years ago with a ring in my hand."

_x-o-x-o_

"Mommy!" Quinn doesn't have the time to dwell on Rachel's words because life still moved a million miles a minute in the Jacobson household whether mommy was feeling up to it or not, three year old Darcy was proof enough of that. "Andrew stole my Popsicle!"

Quinn took a deep breath and counted to ten. She didn't want to take her frustration at her best friend out on her children, "Andrew Michael, are you tormenting your sister again?" She made her way out of the kitchen toward the back porch where she had corralled the kids with Popsicles to keep them busy while she attempted to figure out what she was going to do for dinner.

She's still mediating the situation, complete with Darcy's tears, Andrew's denials and Lila's the oldest sister version of what actually happened, when Drew gets home. "What's happening out here?" He looks tired from work but he's wearing the smile he always wears when he first walks in the door and the kids are clamoring around him. "How are my kids?" He's equally patient with all three of them, as patient with Lila, who adored her step-father, as he was with his own two and for that Quinn would forever be grateful. "And how was Mommy's day?"

Quinn offered a small smile, "exhausting, but you know the same old same old. Dinner's going to be a bit late today because someone," she inclined her head slightly at Darcy, "didn't take a nap today so Mommy has been behind all day."

"Well then I have the perfect surprise for you," Drew pressed a gentle kiss against her temple, "I picked up Lucy and a pizza up on my way home from the office and made reservations at that new place that opened on Milton. Think you can be ready in time for a seven o'clock reservation?"

"Really?" Quinn felt a mist of tears rush to her eyes, which she quickly blamed on the lack of sleep brought on by a kicking preschooler in her bed the night before, but Drew's sweet surprise was totally going to make up for the terrible day she'd been having.

Maybe life was sometimes crazy in her home, and maybe she hadn't done more with her life then dedicating it to being a great mom, but that was a role she filled excellently. She was a great mother and there was nothing wrong with wanting more out of her life then a nice house and beautiful kids and a sweet husband.

_x-o-x-o_

Quinn's cell phone rang just as she was stepping out of the shower and she was relieved to find Rachel's name flashing across the screen. "Rach, I'm so sorry I went after you. I have no right to judge your relationship with Puck, I know you guys love each other and it's none of my business how you conduct your lives just because..."

"Quinn wait a second," Rachel cut her off and her tone sounds so much lighter then it has in Quinn's recent memory. "You were absolutely right and I was an idiot, and there's nothing wrong with your life, you have beautiful kids who I adore and..." Rachel took a shaking breath and Quinn can feel the excited energy even over the cell phone line, "Noah and I are getting married."

_x-o-x-o_

Rachel didn't take long to fill Quinn in on the details – not that she had very many of them the engagement was only like hour old at that point but she was smiling when she hung up the phone. She was glad that things were okay between her and Quinn, glad she had been able to take back her words from earlier.

_You're Revolutionary Road and I'm Titanic._

She'd have to find a better reference for their lives, because admittedly that had been a bad comparison in the first place. Both were terribly sad stories where no one ended up with what they wanted, and right now in that moment? Rachel Berry had everything she wanted, and she'd be happy to leave the tragedy behind.

_x-o-x-o_

**A.N.** A huge special thanks goes out to Jada Jasmine who's line in her Puckleberry oneshot: _one day til revolution _is what actually spurred the idea for this fic. She kindly granted me the use of the line _You're Revolutionary Road and I'm Titanic_ because when I read it this fic popped into my head. So a million thanks to her. And thanks to Elle for running over this before I posted it. Also just to kind of pimp it out – next week sometime I will be posting a project I've been working on, a collab with two of my dearest friends (it only took us 5 years to finally get our shit together and write something). It's going to feature Quinn/Puck/Rachel/Finn future square fic that explores what happens when you lose all of your dreams and the only person that keeps your from drowning is your best friends husband (or your husband's best friend).


End file.
